sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Midnight the Hedgebat/@comment-77.98.174.147-20130409213452
Section heading Name: Midnight (real name unknown) Alias: Saviour of the shadows Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: Hedgebat Fur: Light brown with black highlights Hair: Long to her knees Skin: Peach Eyes: Crimson red Attire: Semi long black dress, knee high black boots with white stripes across. She wears a necklace holding a amethyst in a golden ball. Relatives: Unknown. Alignment: Mainly good, depends who is around her Abilities: Shadow manipulation, control over the mind and spin dash. Being hald hedgehog, half bat she has the ability to fly. She is also skilled in the arts of ninjutsu. Likes: Changing people's lives for the better, helping her friends, showing off her skills and practicing her martial arts. Her favourite foods are chocolate chip cookies and waffles. Dislikes: Ignorant people, people who insult her friends, those who believe that they have control over everyone else. Personality: Midnight is a very shy girl but kind hearted. If anyone needs help, she will be there. She can see good in the hearts of almost everyone, even those who are thought to be entirely evil which is what is most intriguing about her. She is as sweet as candy until someone seriously hurts her or one of her friends, then chaos is unleased. As they say every rose has its thorn. Relationships: Midnight has very many close friends, although she is not very social she becomes close with people through working with them for missions etc. Her main friend, strange as this is would be is Shadow the hedgehog. He was the first person she met when she found herself on Mobious, she became intrigued by his mysterious personality and attitude she knew straight away there was something inside his heart that was causing him pain, although he never opened up to her at first as she spent more time with him and grew to know more and more about him she soon found out about his past life and the loss of his best friend Maria. Another one of Midnights good friends are Silver, she was drawn to him by his kind nature and could straight away sense he had a good heart. When in human form, defenceless and weak Silver rescued Midnight from Eggman in his attemp of stealing the dark emeralds. Through Silver, she also met Blaze whom she had a strong bond with as both of tem have similar personalities and not work together on a regular basis. Others include Espio, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Knuckles. Her Story: Life as a human was difficult for Midnight, the stress aof school and harsh society . She loved reading and adventuring as she loved to fantasise. One day she came across this strange area surrounded by tanks and nuclear war weapons. Being as curious as she was she looked around, of course not being able to enter because of the security. The next thing she remembers everything turned black and she woke up in this huge container surrounded by black water. She remembers the feeling of being pinched by needles. She regained consciousness when the container was seemingly smashed to pieces by a strong force and then being carried out by this black creature whilst the guards chased after it. She awoke in the residence of Sonic and his friends, only she was no longer a human. She had fur and wings and red eyes. They said nothing of the black creature that took her out of the place, all they did was introduce themselves and ask if she was alright, she was very confused. When they asked her who she was she was unable to answer, it was as if she had forgotten everything of her past. She discovered 5 black emeralds lying at her side, Sonic explained that they were called dark emeralds and that she was their protector, they control the level of darkness that can be combined to chaos emeralds in the means to use chaos control. She also discovered that by using her will and the dark emeralds she could transform from hedgebat to human. Later on in life she came across a black hedgehog in the woods. He approached her and stated he recognised her, he looked into her human eyes, they were a hazel brown colour yet he saw the innocence of his deceased friend Maria Robotnik inside her. His name was Shadow the hedgehog and he told her that he knew of her past. In G.U.N quarters she was held, an innocent girl to be transformed into ultimate killing machine entitled "Project Midnight". He explained how G.U.N wanted to create a lifeform containing more energy and power than himself as they alone could not defeat him and his 'threat' to the World. They produced Midnight's form using DNA from Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the hedgehog from past encouters. The reason G.U.N chose her was because they could see how innocent she was, they knew Shadow would not be able to destroy an innocent human girl as it would go against all that he stands for and everytime he would look into her eyes he would see Maria. She had to control her rage and if she lost all 5 of the dark emeralds something inside her would snap and she would'nt be able to stop herself from attacking Shadow-her ultimate goal being to destroy him. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.